Naraku's Tale Chapter1
by Awesome wolf writer
Summary: They say lusting for someone is wrong, no, VERY wrong, and that it will only bring you to your demise. Did I believe that? Heh, no. You may know me as the big scary hanyo who corrupts, destroys, and manipulates people, but I was once someone different, a weak little human…This was before I was Naraku, when I was….Onigumo….


Naraku's Tale: Naraku's story

Chapter1: Prologue

_They say lusting for someone is wrong, no, VERY wrong, and that it will only bring you to your demise. Did I believe that? Heh, no. You may know me as the big scary hanyo who corrupts, destroys, and manipulates people, but I was once someone different, a weak little human…This was before I was Naraku, when I was….Onigumo…._

Chapter1: Prologue

"_Onigumo?" A feminine voice called. "Onigumo?" 'Is that mom?'_ Onigumo thought to himself. "Onigumo come out now, this isn't funny!" The voiced yelled, anger overlapping the worry in her voice. 'Defiantly not mother' He confirmed. "Onigumo COME OUT!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs. This made him go into giggling fits. "ONIGU-WHOAH!" She said as she tripped over an unnoticed rock. By now Onigumo was rolling on his back laughing at the girl who was crying over a cut on her left knee. 'She is such a crybaby.' He thought.

Once she heard the laughing, she knew it was her brother's. Anger felt like a raging fire inside her, but it was extinguished by the down pour of a perfect idea. "Tis' a shame that dad is home, and he brought back some really nice stuff, and if you aren't there on time, what would dad think, what would MOM think?" She said as she made sure to emphasize 'mom'. The laughing ceased instantly. She knew she hit a soft spot because dad was _never_ home, and when he was, he brought back nice things. And out mother…Well…He was always a mama's boy and loved her dearly. She walked home knowing that her mission was accomplished, even if she had to put in a lie or two.

Onigumo ran home immediately, he knew dad wasn't home, but he did think about his mother. Don't get the boy wrong, he loved his father and he respected his job, he just wished he was around more. As he neared the hut he stopped. He had burned all of his energy running from the forest to his hut. Walking inside, he saw his mother. The beautiful headstrong woman raised her head to look at her son, and smiled. "Go tell your sister that the food is almost ready, and to go wash your hands by the stream." Her magnificent, distinct voice sounded. He nodded and walked out of the hut. "Kiro…Kiro!" Onigumo called. A voice very similar like his mother, but a little less mature, replied, "Over here!" He looked at his sister getting spices out of some barrels and putting them in a basket. "What are you doing? You are stealing other people's things!" he hissed. She looked at him wide eyed, and black eyes met brown ones. He sighed and hugged her. "I'm sorry, but you don't want to get caught stealing." He whispered in her ear. He let her go and she smiled, and he smiled back. A brother sister connection sparked but was gone when he heard yelling. "HELP! HELP! THEIVES!" A man shouted, calling the guards. "RUN!" I yelled. They both ran with guards following them. I spotted a cave out of the corner of my eye. "In the cave!" he told my sister. We both ran absently in the cave. We both stopped, both panting and begging for air. "I want you to go as far into the cave as possible." he told her. She nodded and started to run. "Wait!" he shouted, hoping the guards wouldn't hear. She stopped and looked him. "Give me the basket." She paused but gave it to him and ran. '_Be safe little sister.' _ He thought while watching her run into the shadows.

It seemed like hours as he kept waiting. The silence was killing him, driving him into insanity, he almost thought about running out there just to get caught. He heard footsteps, but in his now warped mind he thought it was just an animal. As more and more footsteps came, he seemed to be getting cured of his psychopathic thinking. When a man yelled, "THERE HE IS!" He snapped back into reality and ran for his life. "After him!" He heard the faint voices of the guards. 'No no no no' He thought in his mind. He wasn't paying attention until he slammed right into something causing a bone jarring thud when he fell. He looked up to see a buff tall man in a guard uniform. Onigumo cursed under his breath. The man picked him up by his shirt and smiled at him. "You must be Keiska's boy, am I right?" He said in his baritone voice. Onigumo sucked up the last bit of courage he had left because most of it left him when he landed. "Y…Yes…" He said with his voice trembling. "Good." He said. "Hey guys, I got him!" The rest of the guards came to see he was correct. "I will see to his punishment, you guys take the basket to its owner." They nodded and left. "Let's go short stuff." He snickered.

While we walked to my hut, the guard put me down. When we arrived, I saw my mother standing at the hut, her usually beautiful brown eyes where bloodshot and she had dried tears down her cheek. He looked at his sister to see that same exact look. "Keiska…Your boy was caught stealing spices from a merchant…I would like to discuss a punishment for him." He paused and looked at my sister and me. "Alone." His words pierced my sister and I so much that we ran, not wanting to know what happens if we stay. Once we were into the forest, Kiro hugged me. He was stunned but only for a second, and after a while he hugged back. "I am so sorry!" She wept and then continued. "I didn't thing you were going to cover for me…" He cut her off "Shhh its ok." I said while trying to comfort her. For three hours we talked about stuff and played around the forest, climbing trees and imagining things. We headed back home only to be greeted with a cry of help. We walked to the hut to our mother on the ground and the guard on top of her. "G…GETS OFF!" She screamed. He laughed. "Never, you still owe me from last time, and I think this will be enough to pay for both times!" Onigumo was about to attack the man when an arrow came out of nowhere and shot the man. "AGGG!" He yelled in pain, falling off of their mother so she could get away. Keiska examined the arrow and instantly identified it. "We have to go now!" She said quickly. "Wha-"Onigumo started to say but was interrupted. "NOW!" she demanded. Onigumo was shocked, never had he seen his mother so stern. Keiska grabbed her children's hands and ran as fast as she could. That arrow only came from one place: bandits, but not just any group of bandits, thousands upon thousands of them, a million perhaps. And it just so happens their leader was after her. She ran to the stables and walked out with three horses. "Take a horse and meet me at the heart of the forest." She said in her regular tone. The two siblings looked at each other and nodded taking a horse. She mounted her horse and it neighed trying to get away from the sound of being under attack. Keiska grabbed its hair telling it she is the dominate one. The beast obediently obeyed and ran toward the location she wanted, she just hoped her children found it easy to ride and get to the place.

Onigumo rode out on his horse to God knows where. It didn't take long for him to take control of the horse. While he was riding, he saw guards and bandits fighting each other, even though the guards where horribly outnumbered, they were managing well. Onigumo gripped the horse's mane tighter to make it go faster, and in response it did. Reaching the heart of the woods, he met up with his mother and sister. We both got off out horses and gave out mother a puzzling look. She sighed, "I have to confess something." We looked at each other, wondering what she wanted to tell us. "D you know what your father does for a living?" She asked. "I know! He is a merchant, you told us when we where little...er…" Kiro said. Keiska chucked. "No…I I told you that then I lied." She said. "No…your father he… He is a bandit…and he is the leader of the bandits who attacked up just now…" She stopped and looked into Kiro's eyes then his and sighed when she saw the hurt and confusion in his eyes. Onigumo gritted his teeth, how could she hurt him like this, why did she lie? Anger filled him. He mounted his horse and rode out. "Onigumo!" His mother yelled, trying to get her son back, but something in him snapped. His love for his mother turned into darkness and he felt everything turn against him. "Onigumo!" "Onigumo!"

====Author's note=========

Heyo and welcome to my new fanfic! YAAAAY! (Anyways…..) Well…I couldn't think of anything for InuYasha's children so I thought of Naraku…And this is the result of that…soooo do me a huge favor and read and review! Thanks!

AWW out


End file.
